


From Across the Room

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Study, Contemplation, Denial of Feelings, Looking from Afar, M/M, War Crimes, observation, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: A small scene from War Crimes, told from Garrosh's perspective.
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	From Across the Room

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been stuck on these two and re-read War Crimes. Just my own little interpretation of the small scene at the start of the trial. 
> 
> It's not very long, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. Anyway I know it's nothing exciting, but please enjoy!

He couldn’t recall _ why _ he sought out Anduin Wrynn among the spectators to this farce of a trial. But for some reason, his eyes had been intent on their mission. Searching for that blond hair, even though it was hardly uncommon among those present. But it was like some sixth sense, his head turned and  _ there! _ Anduin Wrynn stood, his face the image of contemplation as the little blond prince stared at Baine Bloodhoof- no doubt trying to catch his attention.

Garrosh scoffed inwardly.  _ Why did he even care? _ It didn’t matter, who or what the prince looked at. Yet, his eyes don’t move. He feels an unpleasant array of emotions in his chest. Guilt? Regret? Anger? Embarrassment? _ Shame. _ He wants to look away, but he can’t bring himself to. Something about seeing Anduin Wrynn standing there, looking alive and well. It tugs something in his chest…  _ Relief? _

He had never intended to injure the whelp like that. Anduin Wrynn with his defiant eyes, pleading silently with him- he wants to turn away so bad, but his body refuses to comply. Anduin Wrynn, who was barely even half his size, challenged him alone, flying by the seat of his pants. Yet,  _ somehow _ , it was the golden prince who had come out victorious. Even though his bones had been crushed, and he’d been left for dead. _ Left by Garrosh _ . He hadn’t even had the decency to acknowledge the boy’s efforts. Dishonouring himself in the process.

Perhaps that was the cause of his sudden obsession. Anduin Wrynn’s gaze. He couldn’t get it out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. He had tried to pass it off as misguided pity, on the boy’s behalf-  _ as if he needed the pity of some human whelp. _ But  **no** , what it had been, was  _ disappointment _ . As if Anduin had expected better of him- _ from him. _ Why should it sting  _ more _ than the looks of Thrall, Vol’jin, Saurfang and the others among the Horde ranks? He couldn’t- no, he didn’t want to examine it further. 

_ Suddenly _ , it’s like a jolt of lightning. Blue eyes meet gold, and time seems to stand still. It’s what he was expecting. _ Fear. _ Unmistakable fear. Blue eyes so wide as they stare into his very soul. Then as suddenly as it came on, it’s gone. The dread was replaced with some strange silent understanding. Now, it’s Garrosh’s turn to be uncomfortable. Unable to read the prince that stood in his way and lived. Grateful when Varian draws his whelps attention and breaks their staring match. He takes in a deep gulp of air unaware that he had been holding his breath the entire time.

He can’t hear what’s said.  _ But he can imagine. _ Varian Wrynn casts him a dark look, his ugly face pulled in a grim expression. Eyes promising untold pain. Yet Anduin has become unreadable. _ Does he hate Garrosh? Is he one of those seeking his blood? _ It’s impossible to tell, meeting those defiantly calm blue eyes. Though he could not deny the boy was entitled to it, more than most. As he’s led away, marched back to the cramped cell that’s become home. All he can think about is the blonde prince. The enigma that is Anduin Wrynn.

How could someone  _ so small, so weak _ looking possess such strength that even  _ he _ found himself captivated? 

Perhaps there was no answer to his question. But as he steps back into the bleak walls of his prison, he can’t help but think that there is at  _ least _ one human worth consideration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my 3am ramblings


End file.
